First love
by GirlBlueSky
Summary: Estoy enamorado de la mejor amiga de mi hermana, y lo peor es que es menor que yo.Todos Humamos.ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1

"First love"

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el titulo y la historia.

Edward POV.

Estaba como siempre sentado con mi piano tocando esa hermosa melodía que inundaba mis sentidos. A mis 15 años sabia tocar infinidades de canciones y hace un año componía las mías.

Un estruendoso portazo me saco de mi burbuja personal, abrí los ojos y vi a dos figuras femeninas, mi hermana Alice y su amiga Bella.

-¡Hola hermanito!-chillo Alice colgándose de mi cuello.

-Hola Alice, hola Bella-salude cordialmente.

La pequeña de ojos chocolates se ruborizo al instante, cosa que me pareció agradable.

-H-hola-tartamudeo.

Me quede mirándola un largo rato- no se cuanto-, Bella había cambiado muchísimo, se veía …linda y mas con ese hermoso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. Comencé a sentir la necesidad de tocar su piel, ¿seria tan suave como parece?.

-¡Vamos a mi habitación!-chillo mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos y llevándose a mi hermosa niña.

Desaparecieron por las escaleras de la casa y yo me quede parado pensando en Bella.

-Es linda-dijo Jasper entre risas.

-¿Qué?-no había prestado atención.

-Que la amiga de Alice…es linda.-rio aun mas por mi falta de atención.

Jasper tenia un año menor que yo y se le veía a leguas que babeaba por mi pequeño duende que tengo por hermana.

-Si es linda, muchísimo.-mire hacia donde se habían ido Alice y Bella.

-Aja, pero deja de babear-hizo una seña debajo de mi barbilla y volvió a estallar en risas.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía pensando en aquellos ojos chocolates… me di cuenta que el cumpleaños numero 13 de Bella se aproximaba, estábamos a finales de agosto y la familia decidió organizarle una fiesta en nuestra casa.

El día había llegado. Todos estaban vueltos locos y mas Alice que era la organizadora de todo el evento.

-Vamos Bella te vez genial, por favor sal-grito Alice desde el pasillo-si no sales en este instante Isabella Swan traeré a emmett para que te saque-le advirtió.

-¡Alice, por favor!-suplico Bella.

-Nada, nada llegaras tarde a tu propia fiesta.

Salí de mi habitación para ver que estaba pasando y vi a mi hermana rogándole a Bella para que saliera de la habitación.

-Edward ven acércate-pidió Alice.

Me pase una mano por mi cabello desordenado y camine hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije lo más relajado que pude.

-¿Verdad que Bella se ve hermosa?-mi hermana apunto dentro de la habitación, voltee y me quede atónito, Bella llevaba un lindo vestido azul hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, era strapple y llevaba zapatos de piso del mismo color del vestido.

-¿Y?¿que tal?-pregunto mi hermana.

-Eh…yo…preciosa-balbucee.

Bella se ruborizo al instante-era tan adorable- y agacho la cabeza haciendo que uno de los caireles que adornaba su cabellera en forma de cascada callera hacia su rostro.

Me acerque, levante su cara con un dedo en la barbilla mientras que con la otra ano acomode el cairel detrás de su oreja lo que provoco que se ruborizara mas.

_Perfecta. _

_Capitulo de la nueva historia que su servidora escribe..._

_se aceptan jitomatasos o aplausos..._

_¡gracias!_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.

"First love"

Chapter 2

Pude ver ese hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, antes de que cometiera una locura

me limite a dar la vuelta e irme.

La fiesta estuvo tranquila, Tanya una chica de mi clase apareció allí y no dejo de molestarme toda la noche, gracias a Dios, logre escapar.

Salí a al terraza y vi a Jacob Black, besando a esa pequeña niña que yo tanto adoraba, solo verlo posar sus malgastados y sucios labios sobre los puros y virginales de aquella pequeña niña que robaba mis pensamientos me hacia enfurecer.

Rápidamente salí de allí. No lo pensé y fui directamente a Tanya y le pedí que fuera mi novia, furiosamente dijo "si", mejor dicho lo grito y me beso, pero Tanya no era ella, no eran sus labios…

La fiesta termino temprano y todos se fueron, Bella se quedaría a pasar la noche con nosotros.

No podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos veía al maldito Jacob besando a mi -¿Qué desde cuando soy tan posesivo con ella?-pequeña niña, me di por vencido y baje a tomar un vaso de leche, cuando llegue a la cocina me tope con una pequeña de ojos chocolate con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

-Hey Bella-salude.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste?-pregunte con un poco de interés.

-Muy bien Edward, gracias ¿y tu, como te la pasaste?.

Era mi momento, le diría a Bella lo de Tanya y tal vez ella me contaría lo de Jacob.

-Excelente, ¿conoces a Tanya?-ella asintió-pues es mi novia.

No puedo explicar como se torno el rostro de Bella cuando pronuncie esas palabras y tampoco puedo explicar como me sentí a l decírselo.

Se formo un silencio incomodo, que yo no me atrevía a romper, no después de lo que había dicho.

-Eso es excelente-dijo Bella con la cabeza agachada-hoy Jacob me beso, pero…

-Pero…-la incite a que continuara.

-No es el chico que yo quiero-prosiguió en sollozos-buenas noches Edward.

Salió corriendo de la cocina y yo me quede estático, estaba feliz porque Bella no quería a Jacob, pero una parte de mi estaba preocupado por las palabras de Bella.

Ese fue el capitulo 2 Edward POV!!

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews…

Y si me gusta mucho escribir cuando Edward y Bella son niños, se me hace muy tierno ¿no creen?


	3. Chapter 3

"First love"

Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.

Bella POV

La fiesta había sido de lo mas agradable, todos mis amigo estaban allí: Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben…Todos.

Estaba caminando por la pista cuando me tope con Jacob y me pidió que bailara con el y acepte.

Jacob era guapo pero no era _él._

Después de bailar me pidió que lo acompañara a la terraza por un poco de aire y le dije que si, estábamos viendo las estrellas cuando sentí que Jacob puso sus labios sobre los míos; no puedo negar que no me gusto pero a Jacob se le conocía por ser un Don Juan y solo jugaba con los sentimientos de las demás y yo no seria la excepción.

_Además yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas._

Cuando finalizo el beso le aclare a Jacob que no me interesaba y de la fama que solía tener. Al principio como que no quería entender la situación e intento volver a besarme, claramente lo detuve y le volví a decir que yo estaba interesada en alguien mas.

-Jacob no me interesa tener una relación contigo-le aclare

-¿Es por la edad?. No te preocupes eso no es problema-dijo acercándose a mi; puse una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo.

-Además…-dije dudosa-yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas.

Después de eso y en el resto de la fiesta no me tope con Jacob, lo que me agrado bastante, lo que no me agradaba era que no había visto a Edward en toda la noche.

La fiesta concluyo temprano, después de otros "Felicidades", "Gracias", "Nos vemos" pude quitarme todo lo que Alice me había puesto y cambiarlo por una cómoda pijama.

No podía dormir, cada que cerraba los ojos, veía a aquel muchacho que inundaba todos mis sentidos y me hacia derretirme.

-¡Por favor!¡Jamás te hará caso!-me dije a mi misma-solo eres una niña de 13 años y el tiene 15, jamás podrías estar con el.

Después de mi gran charla conmigo misma, decidí bajar a beber algo, pude salir viva al bajar de las escaleras, dando a conocer mi torpeza. Abrí el refrigerador saque la garra de agua, tome un vaso y serví un poco de esta. Cuando le di el primer sorbo y gire para regresar a mi habitación, me tope con Edward, mejor conocido como _"mi amor platónico"._

-Hey Bella-me saludo

-Hola-no se me ocurrió otra cosa, no supe cuanto tiempo me quede estática y perdida en mi mundo que las palabras me sobresaltaron.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste?-Pregunto con interés.

-Muy bien Edward, gracias, ¿y tu como te la pasaste?.

-Excelente, ¿conoces a Tanya?-asentí un poco temerosa-pues es mi novia.

Creo que pude oír el sonido de mi corazón roto cayendo hacia el suelo acompañados junto con mis ilusiones. Mi rostro se desfiguro por completo y creo que lo noto.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral, que debía ser aniquilado para poder salir de ahí.

-Eso es genial-dije con la cabeza agachada, le diría lo de Jacob para disimular un poco mi tristeza-hoy Jacob me beso, pero…-me detuve al ver lo que iba a confesar.

-Pero…-el me invito a seguir con cierto tono de ¿preocupación?, ¿desesperación?.

-No es el chico que yo quiero-si, eso estaba bien-buenas noches Edward-Sali corriendo lo mas rápido que pude de ahi


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza en subir este capitulo, pero me sucedió algo horrible ¡ME PROHIBIERON EL INTERNET!, pero gracias a Dios pude convencer a mi mama de que me dejara este momento para poder subir capitulo asi que dejare de hablar y me pondré en marcha…

ESPEREN..hoy es día de fiesta, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROBERT…listo eso era todo…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos.

"First love"

Bella POV

Las palabra de Edward me dolían todavía, no podía dejar de llorar, el simple hecho de saber que no tenia la mas mínima esperanza con el me hacia desfallecer.

No recuerdo cuando me quede dormida, lo que si recuerdo fue que soñé con el, estábamos juntos y felices como siempre lo había deseado.

_-Edward yo…._

_-Shh-puso e un dedo en mis labios-este es nuestro momento disfrutémoslo._

_-¿No te importa mi edad?-pregunte temerosa y el solio sonrio._

_-Claro que no, Bella yo siempre eh querido estar contigo._

_Nos abrazamos fuertemente, como si dependiéramos de los brazos del otro, levante la mirada y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos verdes que me decían la poesía mas hermosa que jamás había visto o oído; nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a centímetros, inconscientemente cerré los ojos esperando el tan anhelado beso y…_

Tocaron a mi puerta, fantástico. Era el único momento en el que Edward y yo podíamos estar juntos y me despiertan, ¡que hice yo para merecer esto!.

-¡Buenos días enana!-esa voz, Emmett-abre la puerta.

Me levante de la cama sin ganas, no pasaron ni cinco segundos desde que abrí la puerta y Emmett ya me tenia alzada.

-¡Emmett bájame!-roge pero no tuvo resultado.

Emmett es el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, tiene 18 años y es extremadamente grande, estudia en la universidad de Phoenix junto con Rosalie, su novia, hermana de Jasper.

Rosalie era para mi toda una modelo de revista de modas, era rubia, alta, extremadamente hermosa, ojos color azul profundo… la mujer perfecta par muchos; pero en carácter era otra cosa, testaruda, orgullosa, vanidosa etc, pero lo mejor de todos es que era un mujer que aguantaba a Emmett, eso es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a todos los que lo conocemos.

Después de esa calurosa bienvenida, pude cambiarme y peinarme. Todos estaban esperándome abajo para desayunar, entre ellos Emmett y claro Rosalie.

Baje viva las escaleras, llegue a la cocina a ver que había para desayunar, y de pronto se me vino a la cabeza la escena de anoche…

Mi corazón volvió a romperse, mis ojos se volvieron rojos gracias a las lagrimas que se comenzaban a juntar ahí. Lo bueno fue es que todos estaban en el comedor o eso pensaba yo.

-¿Bella, estas bien?-pregunto alguien a mis espaldas.

-Jasper, hola estoy bien no te preocupes-me limpie rápidamente las malditas lagrimas que se derramaban por mis mejillas y voltee hacia el con mi mejor sonrisa, aunque no debió de ser la mejor por que la cara de Jasper no tenia precio.

-Bella, te conozco.

-Tranquilo Jasper estoy bien-trate de salir pero no me dejo-vallamos con los demás ¿si?

El solo asintió, y me indico que fuera hacia la puerta, salimos y vimos que todos estaban sentados y mirándonos .

-Buenos días-salude mirando a todos, deteniéndome en el rostro mas hermoso que halla visto, que al parecer me miraba con preocupación.

-Dormilona despertaste-dijo Alice.

-Jaja perdón, pero ayer me dormí tarde-aclare.

-Hola Bella-saludo Rosalie-¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Rosalie, muy bien gracias, que bueno que hallan llegado bien.-Rosalie era agradable cuando lo conocias.

Sentí la mirada de Edward en todo el desayuno, Esme me pregunto muchas cosas sobre la fiesta y me comento que Carlie y mi padre habían salido de la ciudad y regresarían en 3 dias y que me quedaría con la familia Cullen en esos días.

-Bella hoy iremos a nadar, asi que ven te prestare una maleta, un traje de baño y unas toallas.

Los Cullen tenían membrecía en un club creca de Forks, era una de las familias mas ricas de por aquí asi que era de esperarse.

Después de que todos nos preparamos salimos hacia el garaje, vimos que solo había 2 carros, el de Emmett donde solo cabían cuatro personas y el volvo de Edward.

-Rayos-murmure.

-Ok, Bella va el carro de Edward y los demás con Emmett-grito Alice parándose en frente de todos.

_¡Oh no por favor!_

_**Hola!!**_

_**Muchas gracias por esperar, como ya lo han notado me castigaron jaja**_

_**Ideas de mi madre…dice que tengo que tener nuevo hobbies etc etc**_

_**Asi que me separo de mi mas preciado objeto..la computadora..**_

_**Pero aquí esta el cap …espero y lo disfruten!!**_

_**Thanks!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una terrible lastima, asi qeue no puedo gozar de todos los derechos de Edward, si fuera asi quien sabe lo que estuviera haciendo en estos momentos con el.

Hola, actualize lo mas rápido que pude de verdad, pero es que ¡ah! Mi mama sigue con esa idea de que estoy demasiada blanca –debo agregar que mi mama es morena y yo extremadamente blanca-, y que debo salir mas seguido y lo peor de todo es que cuando pido permiso de salir no me deja, creen que eso es justo.

Este cap. va dedicado a JACKiE una de mis mejores amigochas!, esta spr loca igual que yo!, le dedique este cap. Porque…me dijo " aver cuando me dedicas algo" asi que aquí esta tu cap ninia!.

"First love"

Chapter 5

Oh por Dios mi vida parecía una comedia combinada con horror, acazo Alice estaba loca-si de hecho si- Edward y yo juntos en un auto, completamente solos…era aterrador.

Después de que Alice anuncio las nuevas todos se fueron al respectivo auto que le habían asignado, al parecer estaban conformes, claro, Rosalie y Emmett eran pareja asi que no había problema, Alice estaba embobada por Jasper y al parecer el también y yo… bueno esa es otra historia.

Me quede parada viendo como se subían al auto de Emmett y de repente escuche una hermosa voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Bella?-voltee al instante y vi que tenia la puerta del copiloto abierta para mi-¿vamos?-hizo una seña con su mano para que entrara en el auto.

Camine hacia el volvo plateado , tratando de no caerme y desagradecidamente no lo logre, tropecé con las agujetas de mis Converse casi llegando a la puerta del auto, estaba esperando tocar el suelo con un buen golpe en la cara pero en lugar de eso dos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y evitaron la caída; Edward tenia muy buenos reflejos así que era de esperarse que me atrapara , pero ahora era demasiado para mi cada rose que nos dabamos.

Mire hacia arriba y Edward estaba sonriendo, pero no cualquier sonrisa, si no _la sonrisa_, la que hacia que todos mis sentidos me fallaran y mis piernas flaquearan al instante.

-Cuidado Bella-dijo con esa sonrisa posada en sus labios.

-G-gracias Edward-estuve a punto de perderme en sus ojos pero el sonido del clac son del auto de Emmett me distrajo en el proceso. Ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de que Edward todavía me tenia tomada de la cintura con un poco de fuerza, como si no quisiera que me separara nunca de el-Este Edward necesito que me sueltes para poder subirme al auto.

El se percato de eso y me soltó al instante.

-Lo siento Bells, no volverá a pasar-paso su mano por esos hermosos cabellos dorados…

-Esta bien-subí al auto sin dedicarle una mirada ya que estaba totalmente ruborizada.

El camino hacia el club fue tranquila, la música clásica ambiento , estaba totalmente relajada cuando el celular de Edward sonó.

-Bella, podrías ver el mensaje por favor, el celular esta en la manguera-asentí-gracias.

Busque en la manguera y ahí estaba el celular de Edward un Sony Ericson w580 color negro, rápidamente lo tome y vi de quien era el mensaje, inmediatamente mi rostro se torno triste.

Y Edward lo noto.

-Bella, ¿de quien es el mensaje?-pregunto preocupado, no sabia como iba a sonar mi voz, asi que me arme de valor para que no sonora tan rasposa…

-T-Tanya-balbucee , mi voz no sonó tan rasposa como yo creía, eso estaba bien.

-Ha –soltó un suspiro-¿podrías leerlo?-dijo un poco vacilante, tenia tantas ganas de decirle que no, pero no podía hacer nada se verían muy obvias las razones del por que no querría así que solo abrí el mensaje antes de que las palabras se salieran de mi boca inconscientemente.

El mensaje decía asi:

_Hola Eddie lindo, hermoso, precioso, bebe…_

_Te llame hoy a tu casa y me dijo tu mama o sea mi suegra que irían al club, asi que te veo alla bebe…me llevare el bikini amarillo con blanco para que me reconozcas al instante…_

_Te amo!_

Tuve que leer el mensaje en voz alta, pude notar que cuando estaba leyendo Edward ponía cara de asco y de horror.

-¡Hay mamá!-chillo-¡¿porque le dijiste?!, además odio que me digan Eddie.

-Tal vez por que Tanya le dijo que era tu novia ¿no?-ups maldito subconsciente traidor.

Edward volteo a verme con cara de sorprendido, claro era de esperarse después de la _hermosa_-nótese el sarcasmo- platica de ayer ninguno había sacado a flote el tema.

Solo me limite a desviar la mirada, después de lo que había dicho ninguno de los dos hablo, pero sabia que tarde o temprano Edward me preguntaría.

_Auxilio._

_**Hola!!**_

_**Como ya les había comentado mi madre sigue con sus ideas haha, pero pues como no esta aproveche para subir este cap. jaja… Fugitiva de la ley .**_

_**este cap fue todo un show ya que NO EMCONTRABA MI INCREIBLE,MAGICA PERO NO MUSICAL LIBRETA DE BORRADORES, estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol, ahh depues de una larga búsqueda por mi cuarto que según mi familia parece que paso un huracán por allí la encontré . fue un alivio por que sin ello no puedo vivir jaja.**_

_**Enjoi!!**_

_**Love,**_

_**GMC!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Elia, una amiga de la escuela, acaba de ver Crepúsculo y le encanto, con este chap le doy la bienvenida a la Crepusculomania…

"First love"

_Un padre tarda tanto tiempo en ponerle el nombre perfecto a su hijo, para que le pongan el primer apodo que se les viene a la cabeza…que hironia._

EDWARD POV.

Las palabras de Alice sonaban como eco dentro de mi cabeza…Bella y yo juntos dentro de un mismo lugar, después de esa charla…Esto seria interesante.

Mis hermanos subieron al auto de Emmett y vi que Bella no se movía de su lugar, por una parte estaba nervioso y por otra feliz de poder estar con esa hermosa niña solo por un momento.

-¿Bella?-le dije mientras habría la puerta del copiloto de mi volvo, trate de sonar lo mas relajado posible-¿vamos?-le hice una seña para que entrara al auto.

Debí tomar en cuenta la pastosidad de Bella, solo ella seria capaz de caerse en lugar completamente liso…y dicho y hecho tropezó con las agujetas de sus Converse, actué al instante y la tome por la cintura; por su expresión debió estar esperando la bienvenida del suelo. El rose de su piel contra la mia era una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Ella volteo hacia arriba con timidez y yo solo pude sonreír, era tan linda…

-Cuidado Bella-dije sin dejar de sonreir.

-G-gracias Edward-su voz sono un poco distante como si estuviera entrando en trance…y yo me estaba comenzando a perder en esa laguna chocolate que tanto me gustaba.

Si no hubiera sido por el clac son de Emmett no se que hubiera sido de mi, no me había dado cuenta de que todavía la tenia tomada de la cintura y con mas fuerza de la debida , pero que podía hacer necesitaba que ella estuviera en mis brazos. Y ella se dio cuenta de aquello, lo note por el gesto que hizo.

-Este Edward necesito que me sueltes para poder subirme al auto.-si , lo había notado.

-Lo siento Bells, no volverá a pasar-pase una mano por mi cabello despeinado, signo de nerviosismo.

-Esta bien-no me dedico ninguna mirada, pero pude ver ese hermoso rubor asomándose por sus mejillas.

El camino hacia el club fue de lo mas agradable, teníamos puesta música classica, la mejor música para relajarse, hasta que mi celular sonó, era un mensaje, conocía bien la canción.

-Bella, podrías ver el mensaje por favor, el celular esta en la manguera-le pedi de favor y asentio-gracias.

Bella busco en la manguera mi Sony Ericson w580 color negro, ah me encanta ese celular, lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos, supongo que leyó de quien era el mensaje, por que su rostro se puso triste.

-Bella, ¿de quien es el mensaje?-pregunte un tanto preocupado-vacilo un poco y después me contesto.

-T-Tanya-ay no

-Ha-solté un suspiro-¿podrías leerlo?-le pregunte un poco vacilante ¿Qué mas podría decirle?.

Después de unos segundos Bella comenzó a leer el mensaje:

_Hola Eddie lindo, hermoso, precioso, bebe…_

_Te llame hoy a tu casa y me dijo tu mama o sea mi suegra que irían al club, asi que te veo alla bebe…me llevare el bikini amarillo con blanco para que me reconozcas al instante…_

_Te amo!_

Mi tarde se me ha arruinado por completo.

-¡Hay mamá!-chille-¡¿porque le dijiste?!, además odio que me digan Eddie.-en verdad odio que me digan Eddie.

-Tal vez por que Tanya le dijo que era tu novia ¿no?-¿Qué?¿bella dijo eso?.

Voltee a verla sorprendido, no era dado en ella decir esas cosas, depues de _la charla _ni ella ni yo habíamos dicho ni una sola palabra del tema.

Ella solo volteo a ver para otro lado, yo no podía decir nada mas, estaba en shock, pero encontraría el momento de preguntarle.

**Hola!!**

**Good news, mi mama me ha quitado el castigo[hurra], este es el punto de vista de nuestro querido Edward.**

**Maldita tanya y maldito mensaje, de mi suegra no digo nada haha..**

**33 reviews! Que honor de verdad!, no puedo creer que en tan solo 5 capitulos llegaraia a ese numero de reviews…y tamb sus alertas ah se los agradesco mucho!**

**Hoy entregaron calificaciones del 2do parcial, me fue mas o menos, pero sin castigo, asi que actualizare lo mas pronto posible…**

**Grax!**

**Love,**

**Bhurble!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First love"

Chapter 7

BELLA POV

Después de ese pequeño incidente con el mensaje ninguno de los dos sea animo a hablar. Yo no quitaba la vista de la ventana y Edward se encargaba de conducir…

Después de cómo 15 minutos llegamos al club. Nos aparcamos en el lugar especial de los Cullen a lado del Jeep de Emmett.

-¡Hey Bells!¿que tal el camino?-pregunto Alice, dándome un codazo ,¿eso era una pregunta capciosa?.

-Oh, genial Alice…-Oh si que genial fue, de lomejor..aja.

Entramos al club y buscamos una mesa indicada, la encontramos en el jardín lejos de los demás.

-Ok vamos a cambiarnos-dijo Emmett muy entusiasta.

-Esta bien-le siguió Jasper.

-Chicas vamos-dijo Rosalie.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, los chicos al cambiador de chicos y nosotras al de mujeres.

-Toma Bella-me dijo Alice, que estaba sacando algo de dos piezas color azul.

-¿Qué es esto Alice?-dije sin aliento. ¡ERA UN BIKINI!

-Se llama bikini Bella, se usa asi-puso sus pequeñas manos encima del bikini y lo acomo en donde iban.

-Se lo que es, pero no me pondré eso-claro que no me lo pondría.

-Vamos Bella, es solo un bikini-Rose apoyo a Alice, genial.

Después de una larga pelea, en la que ellas ganaron, lograron que usara el famoso bikini azul, era tan vergonzoso ninguno de los Cullen me había visto así, solo Alice que era mi mejor amiga y teníamos mucha confianza.

Salí envuelta en una toalla, lo cual causo que Alice y Rose estallaran en risas, pero no me importo con tal de que no me vieran asi …

Cuando llegamos a la mesa los chicos ya estaban ahí , esperándonos , Jasper llevaba un short color verde, Emmett uno rojo y Edward uno azul-¡Esperen!¿que?-voltee a ver a las chicas y ellas llevaban algo parecido solo que dos piezas, Alice un bikini verde, Rosalie uno rojo y yo…

Alice definitivamente moriría…

-Hey enana por que llevas puesta una toalla-rio Emmett al verme en tal circunstancia.

-Veras Emmett, llevo un bikini que expone demasiado, asi que no me quitare la toalla-le conteste de forma sarcástica.

-Por favor Bella, es solo un bikini, no estas desnuda tranquila.

-Eso mismo le dije-le apoyo Alice.

-No puede ser tan malo ¿o si?-dijo Jasper temeroso por mi reacción

-Ah, esta bien ganaron, me quitare la toalla, pero por favor no rían-todos asintieron-Oíste bien verdad Emmett-asintió riendo.

Lentamente me fui quitando la toalla, esto era peor que vergonzoso todas las miradas sobre de mi , que horror. Termine de deslizar al toalla y hubo un silencio total.

-¿Verdad que se ve linda?-Rose rompió el silencio.

-Wow Bella te ves genial-dijo Emmett

-Muy bien –asintió Jasper

-Gracias-rayos me ruborice.

-¿Edward que dices?-chillo Alice

Edward estaba distraído, como si no estuviera escuchando.

-Perdón Alice que decías, es que va a venir Tanya y quería…-volteo y se quedo plasmado-Woow

-Dije que ¿Qué tal se ve Bella?-Alice hizo una cara de frustración al ver la poca atención de su hermano.

-Este..se ve…pues tu sabes…bien-volteaba para todos lados, un tanto nervioso.-Ay no Tanya ,escóndame.

-¿Quién invito a esa chica?-dijo Rosalie con una mueca de horror.

-Mamá-dijo Edward en susurros.

-Solamente no le hagas caso hermano-dijo Emmett sin preocupación.

-Aja va a ignorar a su novia-dijo Alice con picardia.

-¿Novia?-Rosalie se tapo la cara-que bajo has caído Edward, de verdad.

-Callate Rose y no dejen que me vea-dijo Edward enojado.

-Vamos a la alberca de enfrente, y pues Edward suerte-Alice jalo de mi brazo-adios.

Nos divertimos como nunca, los chicos nos estaban siguiendo, gritamos, reimos, caimos… de todo un poco, pero claro siempre con divercion.

-Chicos estoy agotada-dije casi cayéndome.

-Pues yo no-dijo Alice con alegría-y veo que Emmett y Rose tardaran un poco mas-me señalo a dos chicos en pleno beso-acaban de empezar y Jasper se ofreció a acompañarme un rato mas.

-Ok, entonces yo me voy a secar-Sali de la alberca-nos vemos al rato.-Alice no me escucho por que había comenzado a jugar con Jasper, entre esos dos había amor del bueno.

Llege a la mesa y no había nadie, ni siquiera Edward que se estaba escondiendo, me seque me puse unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes y camine hacia mas adentro del jardín.

Todo era tan verde, tan lido, lleno de paz y serenidad, cerré los ojos para respirar el aire fresco de ahí, todo era perfecto.

-Hola-esa voz-esta lindo aquí verdad, y lo peor es que nadie viene hacia acá.

Me gire y ahí estaba Edward con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si que lastima que nadie venga-conteste con indiferencia.

Edward se acerco mas a mi, mas de lo debido, y yo claro me puse colorada.

-Me encanta ese rubor en tus mejillas-acaricio mi mejilla-es tan lindo, además no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo bien que te ves con ese bikini, definitivamente es tu color.

Trague pesado.

-Solo quiero intentar algo-se acerco mas y mas quedamos a centimentros, su respiración chocaba en mi boca, casi nuestros labios rosaban…

-¡EDWARD!ahi estas amor-alguien grito.

Edward suspiro de fastidio y se separo de mi, me moví un poco para ver quien era , Tanya.

-Hola amor, te estaba buscando.

-Hola Tanya-dijo Edward con cansancio.

-Vamos a nadar-rogo la chica que traía el peor bikini del mundo y el color ni se diga y eso que no sabia de moda, pero estar con Alice todo el tiempo me ayudo a saber que colores te favorecen y ese definitivamente no era el suyo.

-No ahora no puedo , estoy ocupado-dijo Edward deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

-Por favor a Bella no le importa-dijo riéndose.

-Pero no la voy a dejar sola-aclaro Edward.

Tanya solto un chillido y se fue enojadísima-Hablamos luego Edward veo que hoy no estas de humor-grito desde 5 metros mas o menos.

En cuanto vi que Tanya se había ido, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar para regresar a la mesa.

-Esperame-grito Edward.

Me pare en seco y no note de Edward estaba corriendo y que había chocado conmigo, los dos caímos, el encima de mi.

_OhOh…_

**Perdón por la demora, pero tenia que entregar un trabajo , pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me suben el animo…**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Love,**

**Bhurble!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First love"

Chapter 8

EDWARD POV.

Ese incidente provoco que ni Bella ni yo habláramos en todo el camino. Ella no le quitaba la vista a la ventana y yo solo conducía.

Pasaron 15 minutos y por fin llegamos al club y me aparque en un lugar libre denuestr sección especial en el estacionamiento.

-¡Hey Bells!¿que tal el camino?-le pregunto Alice a Bella dándole un codazo, algo raro.

-Oh, genial Alice…-dandole a entender algo que yo no logre descifrar.

Después de esa pequeña charla entre las chicas, entramos al club y encontramos una mesa en el jardín, muy lejos de los demás, lo cual me alegraba seria mas fácil esconderme de Tanya.

-Ok vamos a cambiarnos-dijo Emmett muy entusiasta como siempre.

-Esta bien-le siguió Jasper.

-Chicas vamos-dijo Rosalie jalando a las chicas.

Las mujeres se fueron a los cambiadores y nosotros también.

Terminamos de cambiarnos y fuimos hacia la mesa, las chicas todavía no llegaban…

-Ah ganamos…-Emmett aplaudió

-Claro ellas siempre tardan horas cambiándose-dijo Jasper

-No quiero saber lo que les están haciendo a la pobre de Bella, saben a veces me compadezco de ella, ¿Cómo puede aguantar a Alice y sus locuras?, y luego Rose se le une-jasper rio ante el comentario tan bobo pero cierto de Emmett.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupado viendo si no venia Tanya como para saber de que hablaban, por lo que escuchaba las chicas habían llegado y Emmett estaba muerto de la risa… y de pronto silencio total.

-¿Verdad que se ve linda?-alguien , creo que Rose rompió ese silencio.

-Wow Bella te ves genial-dijo Emmett dejándose de reir , estaba serio.

Todos los demás dijeron algo y fue ahí cuando el chillido de Alice me hizo entrar en si.

-Perdón Alice que decías, es que va a venir Tanya y quería…-voltee a verla y me encontra con algo tan hermoso- Woow.

-Dije que ¿Qué tal se ve Bella?-dijo mi hermanita con algo de frustración por mi falta de atención a sus palabras anteriores.

-Este..se ve…pues tu sabes…viene-conteste nerviso no sabia ni que hacer, ni a donde voltear y apareció Tanya- Ay no Tanya ,escóndame.

-¿Quién invito a esa chica?-dijo Rosalie con una mueca de horror.

-Mamá-susurre para que solo ellos escucharan.

-Solamente no le hagas caso hermano-dijo Emmett sin preocupación.

-Aja va a ignorar a su novia-dijo Alice con picardía.

-¿Novia?-Rosalie se tapo la cara-que bajo has caído Edward, de verdad-lo dijo con un tono de telenovela, ridículo.

-Cállate Rose y no dejen que me vea-le dije enojado.

-Vamos a la alberca de enfrente, y pues Edward suerte-me dijo Alice con lastima pero me lo merecía- adios.

Se fueron y me dejaron allí solo , escondiéndome de Tanya, que mas podía hacer: solo verlos divertirse.

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea excelente: iría al jardín que esta un poco más escondido, donde nadie me encuentre a relajarme un poco.

Estaba de lo mas relajado, de pronto vi que alguien se acercaba, primero me asuste pensando que era Tanya pero ya que vi quien era me tranquilice.

Tenia los ojos cerrados se veía tan linda…

-Hola, esta lindo aquí verdad, y lo peor es que nadie viene hacia acá-trata de sonar relajado.

Ella volteo a verme y yo solo sonreía como idiota.

-Si que lastima que nadie venga-contesto con indiferencia.

Me acerque mas a ella, no podía evitarlo, era algo mas grande que yo: y creo que me acerque mas de lo debido, por que sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, lo cual me agrado.

-Me encanta ese rubor en tus mejillas-le toque una mejilla, era tan suave- es tan lindo, además no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo bien que te ves con ese bikini, definitivamente es tu color- se veía mas que bien, espectacular, y lo que mas me gustaba era que iba a tono conmigo y además es mi color favorito.

Trago pesado, tenia que intentarlo ahora, era mi oportunidad.

-Solo quiero intentar algo-me acerque mas, quedamos a centímetros, sentía su respiración, nuestros sabios rozaban, era tan dulce su aliento, quería besarla ahora mismo…

-¡EDWARD!ahi estas amor-grito Tanya…genial

Suspire, pero no de felicidad si no de fastidio, era mi momento y Tanya me lo había arruinado lo que hice fue separarme de Bella.

-Hola amor, te estaba buscando.

-Hola Tanya-dije cansado, fastidiado…

-Vamos a nadar-ah esa voz como la odiaba.

- No ahora no puedo , estoy ocupado-me deshice del abrazo que había creado ella.

-Por favor a Bella no le importa-dijo riéndose, odie cuando dijo eso. Como se atrevía.

-Pero no la voy a dejar sola-le aclare enojado.

Solo soltó un ruidoso chillido y camino- luego Edward veo que hoy no estas de humor-grito desde 5 metros mas o menos, era patética.

Vi como se alejaba, cuando voltee para pedirle disculpas a Bella por lo que había dicho Tanya, ella ya estaba lejos de mi.

-Espérame-corrí para alcanzarla, cerre los ojos y no me di cuanta de que ella se había quedado parada cuando le grite, lo que provoco que yo chocara con ella y claro caí sobre de ella…

_Oh no …..ojala y no haga ninguna locura… ¿o si?_

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el EDWARD POV, como verán ya Sali de vagaciones, si si estare de vaga todo el bendito dia…**

**¿ya vieron el tráiler de luna nueva?, wow esta espectacular, por lo que eh visto se han apegado mas al libro ¿o ustedes que creen?....**

**Gracias por todo esos reviews de verdad me suben muchísimo de animo…**

**Eso es todo …**

**Nos leemos prontiss**

**Love,**

**Bhurble!!(L)**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First love"

Chapter 9

**EDWARD POV**

Oh no había caído sobre Bella, tal vez mis sentidos no me respondieran y decidiera besarla, ¿Qué pensaría al respecto?¿se enfadaría? O ¿le gustaría? Tuve una batalla campal en mi cabeza, no se cuanto tiempo me la pase haciéndome preguntas sobre si besarla o no, de verdad quería, necesitaba, deseaba besarla…

-Edward…-Bella solo pudo articular esa palabra.

-Shh-puse uno de mis dedos en su boca- solo quiero…-me acerque mas a sus labios, peligrosamente cerca, una parte de mi deseaba que prosiguiera pero la otra me decía que no lo hiciera.

No me separe, al contrario me puse mas cerca –¿aun se podía?-tenia que probar esos pequeños labios, que parecían caramelos, aunque eso me trajera problemas o una cachetada y perder la amistad de Bella para siempre….Podía ya sentir la carne de los labios , ella solo cerro sus ojos , esperando el momento; eso me dio a entender que ella también lo quería…

Toque suavemente sus labios, ¡ah! Era como besar las nubes, fue un beso casto y lleno de dulzura, lentamente me separe de ella, me puse de pie y le di mi mano para poder ayudarla a parar.

Ella apenada la tomo, pude ver ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas , cuando la pare ella camino deprisa hacia la mesa y yo me quede ahí, sin poder articular ninguna palabra , solo pensando en lo que había hecho.

Cuando recobre el sentido , comencé a caminar hacia la mesa, ya estaban sirviendo el almuerzo.

-Edward, ¿Dónde estabas?-me dijo Alice-estaba preocupada.

-Estaba por ahí , tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-Eso es bueno Edward-comento Jasper.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-me pregunto Rosalie, mientras servía un poco de pasta en frio en platos.

-Si, por favor-mis ojos estaban perdidos, cuando me encontré con una pequeña niña sentada frente a mi, con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Bella, ¿Qué tienes?-Alice se sento a su lado dándole su plato.

-¿Eh?, no nada Alice, estoy bien-le dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida, después se topo con mi mirada y ese sonrojo reapareció y comenzó a mirar su plato.

Yo solo pude sonreír, era tan linda cuando se ruborizaba. Alice se dio cuenta de que miraba a Bella y que yo sonreía como un tonto.

-Edward, estas sonriendo como idiota-odiaba que Emmett hablara con la boca llena.

-Callate y come-le dije un poco molesto.

Alice se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, tenia esa cara oh si _la cara_, sabia que me esperaba algo , algo no muy bueno…

**BELLA POV**

¡Edward me había besado!, no lo puedo creer, ese beso se había sentido tan bien, fue como besar un algodón de azúcar, tan dulce y sobre todo fue muy puro, era como si no quisiera hacerme daño.

Cuando el beso termino, el me cedió su mano par ayudarme a parar, yo la tome sin dudar pero sabia que el traidor rubor aparecería, cuando sentí mis pies seguros en el piso, camine a paso rápido hacia las mesas.

Cuando llege los chicos ya venían en camino, Jasper se veía exhausto, pobrecillo aguantar a la pequeña duendecillo ¡Que poca apreciación de su vida tenia!, Emmett y Rose venían atrás de ellos, cuando llegaron decidieron servir el almuerzo.

-¡Estoy hambriento!-dijo Emmett con un poco de drama-seria capaz de comerme un oso pardo.

-No digas tonterías Emmett-Rose le dio un zape.

Vi que Edward venia para acá y me senté rápidamente y baje la mirada, escuchaba voces de fondo, estaba tan perdida que no se como le hice para escuchar a Alice ofreciéndome de comer.

Le estaban preguntando a Edward que si quería comer o eso creo, Alice se dio cuenta de mi estado y se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto que si estaba bien y de paso entregarme mi plato de comida.

-Bella, ¿Qué tienes?-Alice me pregunto un poco preocupada.

-¿Eh?, no nada Alice, estoy bien-queria huir de los pequeños ojos curiosos de Alice pero me tope con algo peor, la mirada de _él._

Su mirada me causaba tanto mal y bien al mismo tiempo , odiaba que tuviera ese poder sobre mi, el maldito rubor reapareció en mis mejillas y rápidamente me agache, nunca me había puesto a examinar un plato desechable tan afondo.

Escuche como Emmett se burlaba de su hermano menor, parece ser que estaba riendo como idiota, ¿le causare gracia?¿o recordó ese beso? ¿beso tan mal?.

Alice no dijo nada y se acerco a Edward muy sigilosamente y le susurro algo, el pobrecillo tenia cara de espanto. Aunque Edward era mayor que ella , nadie podía escapar de las pequñas uñitas barnizada del duende. Edward paso saliva muy ruidosamente.

-Edward y yo iremos a comprar paletas, ahora venimos- Alice jalo a Edward del brazo y se alejaron.

-Pobre Edward-dijo Jasper

-Oye bella ¿qué hiciste mientras no estábamos?-Emmett se sentó a mi lado , con su tercer palto de pasta y claro totalmente lleno de comida.

Recordé lo que había echo, no le iba a decir a Emmett, pues fíjate que bese a tu hermano, claro que no ni en sueños.-Este pues camine por ahí-era la verdad había caminado en el jardín de atrás , donde Edward me había besado.

-Ah, que aburrido.-hizo una mueca.

-Grandulón, es que tu eres como un niño de 5 años atrapado en ese cuerpesote-bromee golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Eso dolió-hizo un movimiento de drama-ya veras.

Dejo su plato de comida a un lado y me alzo para hacerme volteretas, yo no paraba de reir ni gritar.

-¡Emmett bájame ahora mismo!-comencé a pegarle en la espalda pero no lo notaba-¡Emmett!

Rosalie y Jasper solo veían como el grandulón me traía como mona de trapo, hasta que llego mi duende salvador.

-¡Emmett Cullen, baja a mi amiga en este instante!-grito Alice.

-Solo era un poco de diversión- se defendió, bajándome y sentándome en donde estaba hace unos minutos.

-¿A eso le llamas diversión?-cuestiono Edward

-Si hermanito a eso, no somos como tu que se la pasa tocando el piano.

-¿quieres pelear?-con un tono divertido, lo reto.

-Claro Edward ¡vamos!

Parecían niños pequeños, se veían tan bien, se notaba que había mucho cariño entre ellos, aunque se veía que no se soportaban se llevaban muy bien.

-Hay Emmett solo me pones en ridículo-Rosalie se tapo la cara.

-No creas que te has salvado señorita- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola.

_Hola!_

_Lamento la tardanza pero me acaban de instalar bien el programa de Word, lamento decirles que ya voy a entrar a la escuela, pero solo serán 2 semanas y luego otra semana de vacaciones y luego y entrare bien a clases._

_¿Qué se trae alice entre manos?_

_Jajaja _

_Nos leemos prontto!!_

_Love,_

_Freack!_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First love"

Chapter 10

BELLA POV

Sabia que me debía cuidar, Alice se tenia algo entre manos, lo presentía, esa sonrisa malévola no era de confianza, de verdad…

-¿De que rayos hablas Alice?-trate de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-No te hagas bella-me dio una pequeña mirada traviesa-lo vi todo.

-Ahh...-desvié la mirada.

-Bella, eh notado en estos últimos días , de que Edward no te quita los ojos de vista y lo que vi hace unos minutos …-puso un dedo en su perfecta barbilla-a aclarado todas mis dudas.

-¿Cuáles dudas?-me dio tanta curiosidad, no podía resistirme a preguntarle.

-Edward te gusta…

Mi amiga acababa de decir eso, ¿escuche bien?, ¡que alguien me pellizque por favor!.-¿qu..qué?.

-Ash, Bells por Dios, soy demasiado observadora y Edward demasiado tonto para notarlo y de ti amiga ni hablar…

Sabia que era distraída pero que mi amiga me lo dijera tan directo e indirecto a la vez , dolía.

-Alice yo, este-era demasiado difícil expresarse en esa platica, por lo menos por mi parte.

-Bella, no me molesta que te guste mi hermano…-me dio una mirada tierna-lo que me molesta es que no me lo dijeras…¡quien te crees tu para ocultarle algo a Alice Cullen!

-Hay Alice es que no lo tenia previsto, solo sucedió y es que el es tan… tan… tan Edward-suspire.

Alice me miraba con una cara que no conocía, era difícil aprenderse todos los gestos de Alice. Cuando me percate de cómo me miraba me sonroje de la vergüenza.

-Estas totalmente enamorada de el…-lo dijo muy segura.

-¿Eso crees?

-Absolutamente.

EDWARD POV

Alice me llevo lejos para tener una seria conversación conmigo, no me gustaba ver esos ojos interrogantes , me daban miedo.

-Edward…lo vi todo-puso su mano en mi hombro.

-¿De que hablas Alice?-metí las manos en los bolsillos, lo hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso, espero y Alice no note ese pequeño detalle.

-No te hagas lo vi todo…t-o-d-o-señalo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos-manos en los bolsillos signo de nervios y de que claramente digo la verdad y sabes de lo que hablo.

-Te gusta Bella, ¿verdad?-puso sus pequeñas manos en su corazón.

Alice era muy insistente y no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que le dijera le verdad, ¿para que esforzarme en algo que no va a funcionar si de todos modos lo sabe?-si me gusta y mucho.

-¡Lo sabia!-comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad-¡Oh si, oh si!

Bailo , salto, me abrazo… hizo de todo estaba feliz.

-Pero por favor ni una palabra a nadie ¿me entendiste?-detuve sus saltitos , poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-me cuestiono al instante.

-No sabia muy bien que era lo que sentía, quería estar seguro…

-Ah…-puso una para pensativa y de pronto de la nada salió la bestia-¡¿Y porque demonios te pusiste de novio con esa?

-Esa es otra historia…-me daba nauseas recordar ese dia, no solo por lo de Tanya, si no por que ese tal Jacob había besado a la niña que tanto quería.

-Mmmm… claramente no podremos hablar ahora, porque sospecharían-asenti-bueno vámonos, pero mas tarde tu y yo tendremos una larga charla.

-Entendidio-que mas remedio tenia, no se podía negarle nada a Alice Cullen alias duendecillo malévolo.

Cuando volvimos vimos a mi hermano-el mas inmaduro e infantil de todos-Emmett, con Bella en sus hombros , parecía que estaban jugando , aunque la cara de Bella me decía otra cosa, o tal vez no era para mi, si no para mi hermana.

-¡Emmett Cullen, baja a mi amiga en este instante!-si, esa cara de ayuda era para Alice.

-Solo era un poco de diversión-dijo Emmett con un puchero, dejando a mi mas preciado tesoro en donde la había visto sonrojándose.

-¿A eso le llamas diversión?-le cuestione un tanto divertido, definitivamente estaba de humor para pelear un poco con Emmett.

-Si hermanito a eso, no somos como tu que se la pasa tocando el piano.

-¿quieres pelear?-lo rete.

-Claro Edward ¡vamos!-Emmett no se negaba jamás y menos si se trataba de pelear.

Me tire sobre de el , definitivamente me ganaría si esto fuera una pelea de verdad, pero con Emmett era otra cosa, con el solo jugaba, en realidad no peleábamos , nos hacíamos cosquillas.

-Hay Emmett solo me pones en ridículo-Escuchamos a Rosalie remilgando.

Después de unos 3 minutos de peleas de cosquillas, nos sentamos de nuevo con los demás, estábamos sudando y muy agitados.

Estábamos riendo de las malas imitaciones de Emmett, mi hermano era mui gracioso, de pronto sentí la necesidad de ver si Bella se divertía, de verdad me interesaba mucho que se la estuviera pasando bien, cuando voltee a verla, se estaba _muriendo _de risa, era tan linda cuando se ríe, esas pequeñas mejillas llenas de alegría, me causaba placer.

Alice se dio cuenta de que miraba a su amiga, así que le dio un pequeño codazo y con la cabeza me señalo, ella volteo y vio que le sonreía , rápidamente desvio la mirada y se sonrojo tenuemente. Era encantador.

-Bueno vámonos , ya es tarde-anuncio Emmett , primera vez que lo veía actuar como hermano mayor.

-Sip-dijo animosamente Alice.

Cada quien tomo su maleta , entre Jasper, Emmett y yo cargamos las bolsas de comida y demás suministros que Alice nos obligo a traer.

Cuando llegamos a los autos, todos corrieron en el que habían llegado, Alice le grito a Bella que se veían en mi casa.

Bella se quedo parada enfrente de mi volvo, con la mirada hacia abajo, ya estaba un poco nervioso, no sabia que decirle ni como actuar.

-Este, Bella, ¿estas lista?-le pregunte con vergüenza.

-S…si-nunca dejo de mirar el piso, trate de romper ese pequeña incomodidad con un chiste.

-Es mas interesante lo que hay en el suelo, porque si es así yo también quiero ver-me acerque a ella, mirando el suelo como si estuviera buscando algo.

Levanto su cara , con una sonrisa pintada en esos hermosos labios yo también subi la mirada sonriéndole –No no hay nada-me dijo todavía con esa sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿nos podemos ir?-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Si

Nos subimos al auto y arranque, la verdad quería pasar mas tiempo con ella y poder interactuar más, saber lo que le gusta o lo que no le gusta, que prefiere hacer en un fin de semana, quería saberlo todo.

Iba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que por poco no escucho lo que Bella me decía…

-Y ese milagro que conduces tan despacio…-señalo el velocímetro **(*)**

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que iba a 40 km/h- No lo se, tal vez por que quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo-le dedique una sonrisa y ella se ruborizo-además eres demasiado importante como para que dejara que te pasara algo, te tengo que cuidar.-debo admitir que cuando dije eso también me sonroje.

Solo pude escuchar un "ahh" de parte de Bella, solo me pude imaginar ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estábamos por llegar a casa y yo claramente no quería separarme de Bella, acababa de tener contacto con ella –y no me refiero al hecho de que la bese- si no porque pudimos hablar pero no tanto como yo quería. Tenia que idear un plan que me ayudara a pasar más tiempo con ella y las palabras salieron casi volando de mi boca.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-dije bruscamente, asustándola y asustándome yo también.

_Hola!!_

_Uhh tuve un ataque de inspiración, por que debo confesar que mi Musa inspiradora se había ido quien sabe a donde y no regresaba la condenada… tuve que mandarle un mensaje de texto de urgencia hahaha._

_Este cap es uno de mis favoritos, no se quizá porque Edward intento hacer un chiste y la verdad me fascino! Haha.._

_Espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo!_

_Nos leemos espero y pronto!_

_Love,_

_Freack!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First love"

Chapter 11

Después de mi penosa invitación a salir, los dos nos quedamos callados, ella tenia ese tierno color rosado en sus mejillas _–adorable-_ baje rápidamente del auto y lo rodee para poder abrirle la puerta, ella se quedo un poco sorprendida pero sonrio ante mi comportamiento de caballero, la acompañe hacia su porche, Charlie todavía no regresaba de la comisaria.

-Bueno, pues me tengo que ir- dije un poco nervioso y con la manos en los bosillos, no mencione nada respecto a la cita, tal vez ella no se sentirá comoda , lo dejaría asi.

Ella tenia la mirada perdida en su bolso, buscando las llaves pera poder entrar, tome el valor y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo fuertemente y me miro , yo solo le sonreí.

-Nos vemos Bella- camine hacia afuera del porche, estaba a punto de entrar al auto cuando ella grito.

-¡Siiii!- me gire a verla y me quede un poco impactado con el grito .

-¿Disculpa?- le dije mientras caminaba directo hacia ella.

-Qu..que acepto salir contigo- volvió a agachar –bueno si es que todavía quieres.

-Claro que si quiero salir contigo, ¿mañana a las 7?

-S..sii, te veo mañana.

-Bye Bella…- mi Bella

Camine vacilante hacia mi volvo, me monte en él y mire por última vez a esa chica tan linda y emprendí el camino a casa..

En todo el camino, tuve una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, llege a casa y me estaban esperando todos en la sala , Alice tenía esa cara de que algo se traía entre manos y no me gustaba para nada, también había cierto aspecto de impaciencia…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Alice con picardía.

- por que lleve a Bella a casa….- me puse nervioso, muy nervioso…

Mi hermanita solo dio un brinco y llego a le mesita del teléfono, marco rápidamente un numero que se sabía de memoria.

-Hola Sr. Swan, ¿se encontrara Bella?- me miro- si espero…- sonrio traviesa- ¡Hola Bells!

Me puse tenso y me disculpe mientras caminaba directo a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación, justo cuando cerre la puerta escuche un chillido de Alice y unas pequeñas pisadas en el pasillo, después de eso , tocaron a mi puerta.

-No estoy- grite, recostado en mi cama

-No seas ridículo y abre- suspiro- o grito lo que me conto Bells…

Ese diablillo me las pagaría, muy pero muy caro…

Me pare de la cama y abrí un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver la sonrisa de mi hermana .

-¿Qué demonios quieres Alice?- conteste mirando hacia otro lado…

-Bells me ah contado…-hizo una pausa…- T-O-D-O…- deletreo y recalco cada una de las letras.

-Ahh, pues …- no sabia que decirle- solo será una salida de … amigos – supongo.

- Aja… - me miro con cara de incredulidad- Y dime Ed, ¿Crees que soy tonta, para creerme eso?.

- ¡No! Jajaja Alice, créeme, si pasa otra cosa serás la primera en saberlo…

- Eso espero Ed. Eso espero…- me dedico una sonrisa angelical y salto por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Todo el dia me la pase pensando en como seria el dia de mañana, miles de cosas rondaban en mi cabeza , que tuve que ir a la cocina a mitad de la noche por unas pastillas, ya me había dado jaqueca.

BELLA POV

Estaba tan nerviosa, cuando entre a casa Charlie nisiquiera noto mi cambio de humor como de costumbre, subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama y justamente cuando estaba por aclarar mi mente, Charlie grito desde la planta baja, Alice estaba en la línea.

-Hola…-Salude temerosa

-¡Hola Bells!- chillo al teléfono mi amiga.

-¿No tienes algo que contarme?- cuestiono al instante.

- Por ahora…. No- negué

-Algo te traes entre manos Isabella…- se quedo callada..- Dímelo, no me puedes ocultar nada y lo sabes.

Eso sonó mas a una orden que a una simple frase.

Suspire pesadamente, claro nada se le escapaba al diablillo…

-Edward me ah invitado a salir…-chillo de nuevo y tuve que quitarme el teléfono de mi oído si es que no quería quedar sorda.

-¿Y has aceptado?- casi podía verla con un brillo en sus ojos…

- S..si- grito… muy fuerte..- pero en plan de amigos, no te emociones Alice.

- ¡Plan de amigos!, ¡Por favor!

- Alice, por favor no hagas un escándalo…

- Esta bien, esta bien… pero- ahí esta lo peor de todo- ¿ Déjame arreglarte?

No solo me había hecho pasar la peor escena de mi vida, si no que también me pedía que me dejara envolver en sus pequeños brazos de duende , que la humillación no acabaría…

-Yo.. este..

-¡Ok! Te veo mañana Bells, llegare a las…¿ A que hora has quedado con mi hermano?

- 7pm..- que mas me quedaba …

- Estaré ahí a las 5 pm

- Pero es muy…- me interrumpió- Adios Bells hasta entonces..- Y colgó.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First love"

Chapter 12

BELLA POV

El dia había llegado, solo esparaba que mi amiga llegara con su kit de belleza, aunque no le veía sentido, solo era una salida de amigos, nada fuera de lo normal. Tocaron el timbre y me asome por la ventana, vi a un duende saltando en el pórtico y levantando la mano en forma de saludo, suspire y baje a abrirle la puerta.

Mi padre se me había adelantado, el ya le hacia cedido la entrada, Alice lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.

-Alice, Bella me ah dicho que también iras tu al cine y que tu hermano solo las llevara…- Charlie quería confirmar mi palabras.

Alice me miro interrogante y le hice un pequeño puchero, rápidamente puso una sonrisa en sus labios y miro a mi padre.

-Claro que si Charlie, Edward solo será nuestro chofer y niñero, tu tranquilo- le dio unas palmaditas, Charlie sonrio y camino hacia la sala a seguir viendo su partido.

Alice me dio una sonrisita malévola y me jalo hacia mi habitación, escaleras arriba, cerro la puerta con candado y puso sus manos en su barbilla , mirándome detenidamente.

Corrió a mi guardaropa y comenzó a sacar ropa a montones, como que buscaba algo en especifico pero no tenia idea de que era.

-¿Dónde esta aquel conjunto de vestido y sweater que te regale en navidad?- me pregunto aun dentro de mi guardaropa.

-Dentro de su caja, al fondo a la derecha…- dije con miedo a su reacción.

-¡Isabella Swan!,¿Por qué has hecho semejante barbaridad?- salió con el ceño fruncido y una caja un poco descuidada en las manos.

-Alice, no te enojes, tu sabes bien lo que pienso de esa ropa.

-Tienes razón, no tienes el sentido de la moda..-dijo con un suspiro- ve a asearte mientras yo arreglo esto…

Me dio mis artículos de limpieza personal y me empujo fuera de mi habitación, metiéndome al baño.

Tarde lo mas que pude, no quería ni pensar que era lo que me esperaba en donde antes solia llamarse mi habitación ,que ahora era la guarida secreta de Alice Cullen donde se vengaría de mi por todo lo que no había hecho cuando ella me lo había pedido.

Camine vacilante aferrándome a mi bata de baño, me daba miedo girar la perilla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, mi amiga ya había abierto la puerta.

-¡Has tardado demasiado!, rápido entra entra, que ya es tarde.

Me jalo con fuerza hacia adentro, vi el conjunto como nuevo sobre mi cama, se veía muy lindo.

-Vendré en 15 min, para peinarte- me dijo y salió dando saltitos.

Suspire y comenze a ponerme el vestido color azul con pequeños arreglos de color blanco, unas pequeñas sandalias azules y el sweater blanco.

Mi amiga toco la puerta antes de entrar.

-Pasa Alice.

Gire y mi amiga tenia sus manos en su barbilla de nuevo, pero con otra cara, era como si se fuera a derretir.

-Te vez increíble, preciosa, Edward se quedara con la boca abierta.

Suspire con pesades- ya te dije que solo es una salida de amigos.-

-Algunas veces eres un poco terca, amiga- rei.

-Estamos igual, ¿no lo crees?- me sonrio felizmente.

-Por eso somos mejores amigas.

Nos quedamos en mi habitación hasta que Alice termino de peinarme, no me reconocia me veía … Bien, un poco de rubor y brillo labial y estaba lista.

Me acomodo ese rulito que jamás estaba quieto y tocaron la puerta.

Me puse tan nerviosa, mi padre nos llamo, anunciando la llegada de Edward, mi amiga me miro y me tomo la mano, bajamos lentamente las escaleras, Alice se adelanto dejándome allí, salió corriendo por la puerta, dejándonos solo a el y a mi.

Edward se había distraído un poco con la salida flash de Alice, cuando me miro, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mostrando sus perfectos dientes color coral.

-Te vez… linda hoy Bella- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Gracias- me sonroje al instante.

Una tercera voz apareció.

-Buenas tardes- mi padre, en un tono serio- ¿ tu las llevaras verdad, Edward?

-Si señor ese es el plan-le tendio la mano- no se preocupe ella estará bien.

- Confio en ti , cuidate hija- me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Edward me cedió el paso hacia afuera y yo al pasar junto a el, sentí una chispa como si hubiera química entre el y yo.

Cuando íbamos hacia el auto, Alice apareció de la nada.

-Alice ¿Quién te llevara?- la mire preocupada.

-Le pedi de favor a Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, si me podía llevar de regreso a casa y acepto, no te preocupes…

Me dio un tierno abrazo y miro a su hermano- La quiero sana y salva, ¿me oíste Ed?.

-Claro Duende- su sonora risa retumbo mis oídos.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y con una tierna sonrisa me invito a pasar dentro del auto.

Con una ultima despedida de los hermanos, Edward se subió en el auto y emprendimos camino al centro comercial. Me sentía comoda porque el me hacia sentir en paz, tranquila, una especie de sentimiento jamás descubierto por la raza humana.

Condujo varios minutos hasta llegar al aparque amiento de la plaza, se bajo rápidamente y antes de que yo pudiera moverme el ya estaba ahí , abriéndome la puerta, dándome su mano para poder salir.

-Gracias- lo mire y quede colgada en sus ojos…

- Un placer- con ese acento europeo y esa sonrisa, era raro que mi corazón no dejara de latir.

Caminando por los pasillos de la enorme plaza, pude notar que mas de una chica se lo comia con la mirada, con miradas felinas sin control, era como si fueran animales en celo , buscando pareja o no se , pero Edward las ignoraba.

EDWARD POV

Cuando Bella apareció del otro lado de la puerta, de tras de el remolino de mi hermana, pude ver como su belleza resaltaba en ese lindo tono azul, sus facciones de señorita iban apareciendo y las curvas en su cuerpo eran cada vez mas notorias.

Me reprendi al pensar eso de ella, pero para mi era casi imposible reprimir esos sentimientos hacia ella, era algo que no podía controlar.

Después de una linda "despedida" de parte de su padre, salimos hacia el auto, donde nos encontramos con Alice, a la distacia se podía ver el auto de Rosalie, estaba tranquilo porque aunque Rosalie fuera la chica mas fría del vecindario, cuando se trataba de Alice era toda una dulzura.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a la plaza, cuando la ayude a salir vi ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, era tan adorable.

Íbamos rumbo al cine, iba a su lado , no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía que estaba algo distraída o lo que veía era muy interesante, no tenia ni idea.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- me agache y me le acerque a su rostro.

Ella me miro y cuando vi la distancia de nuestro rostros, desvió la mirada rápidamente, con un leve sonrojo- no nada- me contesto un poco nerviosa.

-No para nada, Edward- me miro de nuevo regalándome una sonrisa- todo esta bien.

Me quede pasmado en ese momento, era la primera vez que me sonreía de esa manera, ella siguió la caminada y yo me quede ahí pegado al piso, unos segundos después recobre el conocimiento y le seguí el paso, alcanzándola rápidamente.

**Holaaa! Awww lo se lo se , no había actualizado en muchísimo tiempo, pero en estos últimos meses no han sido de mi agrado, situaciones complicadas, robándose mi inspiración, este capitulo tarde muchísimo en escribirlo, apenas me estoy recuperando de toda esa situación. Espero y en estas vacaciones todo valla mejor y no abandonar por mucho tiempo esto de la escritura…**

**Saludos enormes!**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First Love"

Chapter 13

EDWARD POV.

Llegamos al living del cinema, comenzamos a ver la cartelera , ella puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y comenzó a hacer un sonido con la boca (_mhmmmm)_. Yo sola la observaba con una sonrisa , se veía tan linda cuando hacia eso.

Me puse a su lado , con la cara un poco ladeada para poder observarla, ella no se daba cuenta de que mis ojos la seguían a todos lados, eran como su satélite con su figura.

-¿ Ya decidiste cual quieres ver?- pregunte encaminándola a la taquilla.

- No tengo ni idea.

- Mira- señale la pantalla.- hay una demostración de cine francés, es una comedia romantica, ¿quieres entrar?.

-Me parece bien. – sonrio.

Llegamos a la taquilla, un chico nos atendía, se veía de mi edad o unos años mas. Vi como veía a Bella. Pero que no se daba cuenta de que iba acompañada, claro que yo no era nada de ella y no podía hacer nada, pero ¡Dios! Tenia que ser tan obvio. Se dirigía a ella cada que hablaba, era suficiente.

Hice un sonido con la garganta para atraer su atención.- ¿Cuánto es?.- mi voz era seria y neutra.

El chico rápido hizo el movimiento de los boletos, no si antes lanzarle una sonrisa ladina a Bella, que hizo que se sonrojara. Eso me enfureció.

Mientras yo sacaba la tarjeta para pagar, el rápido aprovecho la ocasión.

-Y , dime…¿vienes seguido?- se recargo en la mesilla.

-No, no mucho.- Bella estaba incomoda.

- Aquí tienes.- no solia ser grosero , pero ese se lo merecía , no quería pasar otro minuto ahí, asi que pague con efectivo.

- Disfrute la película, con su hermana.- me dijo cuando me entregaba los boletos.

-No es mi hermana, es mi novia.

Bella me miro rápidamente, quedándose inmóvil en su lugar, sonrojándose. Pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como se le disfiguraba la sonrisa del rostro al muchacho. Sonreí ante su expresión.

-Vamos Bella, se hace tarde. – la tuve que arrastrar, no se movia para nada.

Caminamos por los pasillos del cine , y encontramos la sala. Buscamos lugares, no estaba tan lleno como lo esperaba.

Nos acomodamos, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, le pedi a bella que me disculpara y Sali a contestar.

Era Tania, quería saber en donde estaba, claro que le menti y le comente que tenia que hablar con ella. Sabia que no podía seguir con ella, no era a la que yo quería.

Compre unas palomitas y refrescos, entre a la sala y vi como bella, miraba hacia la nada, pensativa. Subi rápidamente las escaleras, me sente en mi lugar, ella se movio incomoda.

-¿Estas bien?- le ofrecí refresco.

Lo tomo y le dio un sorbo , seguido de una frase que me dejo sin palabras.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?.

-¿De que hablas?.-

-Sabes de lo que hablo, de el chico de la taquilla…- agacho la mirada.- de que era tu novia.

- ¿Te gusto ese chico?- apreté mi refresco, el odio me invadía.

-No, claro que no.- me miro- no es mi tipo.

Me tranquilice un poco y la mire .- solo lo hice para que viera que no puede coquetear con cualquiera.

-Oh… Ok. Pues gracias.- sonrio.

-Un placer.

La película comenzó. Era divertida, pero claro que el toque de romance estaba allí, mi mano viajo desde mi regazo al de bella, donde estaban su manos acunadas. Suspiro ante el tacto y acuno mi mano en las suyas.

Su piel era tersa, cálida. Duramos asi un rato, ella suspiraba en las partes romanticas, yo solo la miraba , el poco tono de luz de la sala le daba un aspecto angelical e inocente.

La película termino y mi mano seguía acunada en su regazo, nos pusimos de pie y no la solte en ningún momento, cuando vio que no soltaba su mano izquierda, se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, salimos de la sala y dimos un paseo por allí.

Había un silencio , no de los incomodos, si no en los que las palabras no hacían falta.

-Es lindo… esto.- me miro.

-¿Esto?- Levante nuestras manos.

Asentio.

-Lo se.

-Pero no es correcto.- me invito a sentarme a su lado.

-¿Por qué no lo es?- apreté mas su mano.

-Tu eres mayor que yo, tienes 15… casi 16. Y yo tengo 13.

-¿La edad importa?- sonreí.

No dijo nada.

-Veras Bella, tu eres la niña mas linda, madura y dulce que eh conocido. Y bueno cuando tu cumplas 14 yo cumpliré 16 no es mucha diferencia. Asi que eso no es problema.

-¿Y Tanía?-pregunto con la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Tania, no importa. Tu eres lo que importa. Correción. Eres la persona mas importante en estos momentos.

Sonrío, pero no dijo nada; se recostó en mi hombro y yo en su cabeza, nos quedamos asi un largo rato.

-Es hora de volver.- le bese la coronilla.

-De volver a la realidad.

-Aunque no queramos, asi es.- me miro.

-Gracias.- sonrio.

-¿Por qué?- fruncí el ceño.

-Por todo.

La tome de la mano y me puse de pie, con ella siguiéndome los movimientos, caminamos por los últimos pasillos de la plaza.

El camino fue menos tenso que el de camino hacia la plaza, ella decía algún comentario sobre la película o cosas similares, yo cada tanto la miraba y le sonreía.

Aparque enfrente de su casa, nos quedamos callados, un silencio sepulcral, hasta que sono mi celular.

-¿Aló?¿Alice?.

-Hey Ed, veo el volvo, ¿puedes verme?.

Entrecerré los ojos y me acerque mas al parabrisas, pude visualizar la pequeña figura de mi hermana salir de entre los arboles, caminaba siguilosamente directo al auto.

-Antes de que llegué Alice, quiero darte las gracias.- Bella por fin había hablado.

-No es nada, la pase muy bien.- sonreí de lado.

-Yo también.- jugaba con su manos.- Este … y pues….- se acerco rápido y me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Adiós!.

Abrió la puerta del auto y Salió corriendo . Se detuvo con Alice, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras , seguidas de un abrazo. Bella entro a su casa, y mi hermana al auto.

-¿Y bien?- Salto en el asiento.

-Hablamos mañana , estoy cansado.

-¡Oh vamos!- rogó.

-Pues digamos que entre ella y yo hay algo demasiado especial.- sonreí.

-¿Solo eso me diras?- frunció el ceño.

-Si…

-¡Que mal!.-bufo.- Mañana a primera hora , llamare a Bella, para que me cuente con lujo de detalles.

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí a casa. Una sonrisa estúpida bailo por mi boca en el camino, estaba ridículamente feliz.

**Años después, aquí estoy. Viva :} No os preocupeís. Jajaja. Ustedes son las mejores, 115 reviews en solo 12 capitulos. *Aplausos* No saben lo mucho que extrañe esto, pero mi tiempo se lo ah ido comiendo el colegio . Y bueno también proyectos independientes, como videos de promoción para una de las mejores escritoras de fanfiction, Lady Cornamenta. Pueden checarlos en su perfil o entrar a mi cuenta de YouTube [PrinczCullen].**

**Okay , pues en mi opinión este cap. Quedo excelente. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?.**

**1:09am XD rayos es tarde y mañana tengo miles de cosas que hacer, sin mas rodeos GRACIAS y JURÓ que nos leeremos pronto.**

**Love & Rockets **


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"First Love"

Chapter 14

BELLA POV

Me di cuenta del comportamiento de Edward con el chico del cine, yo lo conocía perfectamente, el era todo un caballero, pero hoy… se comporto diferente; grosero, pedante…¿celoso?.

El coqueteo de este chico era el típico de los adolescentes de la generación, barato y sin sentido, no es que tenga mucha experiencia , pero creo que a mi edad debo de conocer las reglas básicas del coqueteo, aunque siempre me salga todo al revés.

Estaba tan perdida en mis cavilaciones sin sentidos , que las palabras de Edward me dejaron sin aliento, todo mi cuerpo se volvió gelatina.

¿¡Su novia? . Ok necesitaba que el tiempo regresara y poder escuchar bien las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Me quede pegada en mi lugar, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, este chico sabia como sacarme de mi estabilidad mental con tan solo respirar.

Los pasillos del cine me parecían laberintos, mi estomago no estaba tan bien que digamos, y su perfume era como esa fragancia que se te impregna en todo tu ser.

Buscamos asientos en la sala, unas 20 personas más nos acompañaban, seguí a Edward en la oscuridad, era difícil, con poca gracia logre sentarme en uno de los asientos libres de la sala.

Minutos después Edward se disculpo y salió de la sala. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no le iba a preguntar, sería una impertinente, pues el y yo no somos nada…

Y esto no era una cita….¿o si?- ok estoy a punto de perder la cabeza- susurre poniendo mis manos en la frente.

Y después se me vino a la cabeza el tema de la novia, y otra vez mis pensamientos se fueron fuera de la realidad. Esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

¿Porqué dijo eso?. Esto si no me lo podía callar, si no le decía iba a explotar además soy demasiado mala para mentir, el con solo ver mis facciones podía descifrar lo que me sucedía.

No sé cómo demonios lo hacía, pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más me agradaba saber que me conocía tan bien y le preocupaba lo que me pasaba.

Pasaron varios minutos y yo comenzaba a sentirme incomoda con la situación, me repetía miles de veces en mi cabeza que esto no era una cita, solo una salida de dos amigos.

¿Era un crimen eso?.

Visualice a Edward con unas palomitas y dos refrescos, vi como subia las escaleras y caminar hasta llegar a su lugar que ocupada anteriormente.

Yo no dije nada, ni siquiera pude levantar la mirada y verlo, en cambio me moví incomoda. Sin pasar desapercibido mi movimiento , me pregunto si me encontraba bien.

Yo no podía callármelo mas, le dije lo que pensaba, aunque recibí como una bofetada cuando dijo que solo quería que ese chico no tomara tanta confianza con la gente.

Me di cuenta de que definitivamente el solo me veía como la pequeña Bella.

La película era de lo más hermosa, lo romántico definitivamente era lo mío. Suspiraba cada tanto los protagonistas tenían una escena terriblemente romántica.

Tenía mis manos acunadas en mi regazo, el aire acondicionado me estaba matando del frio, de pronto algo cálido toco suavemente mis manos.

Rápidamente baje la mirada, y vi como la mano de Edward buscaba el calor de las mias. No dude ni un segundo cuando mi manos acunaron la suya, cada tanto uno de sus dedos hacia figuras con caricias en mis manos…

La película había terminado y yo pensé que también terminaría su cálido tacto. Pero en cambio el no soltó mi mano izquierda.

Lo mire rápidamente y mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, el lo noto , pero aun así no libero mi mano.

Salimos de la sala, tomados de la mano .

Todo se sentía tan bien, no quería que terminara jamás.

Por dentro sabia que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, yo con alguien como el, era una broma para la sociedad.

Me decidí a informarle de mis sentimientos , que lo que hacíamos no era correcto, el ignoro mi comentario.

Nos sentamos un rato mas, aun tomados de la mano.

Ya era tarde y el anuncio nuestra partida, no quería irme, no quería dejarlo ir.

Menciono que yo era lo mas importante para el , pero no dijo en que aspecto.

Ok. Yo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

El camino de regreso no fue tan incomodo, la compañía de Edward me resultaba de lo mas agradable.

Hablamos de la película y de otros temas sin importancia.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa, no quería separarme de él ni un segundo, sono su celular y contesto rápidamente, al parecer era Alice, aparcamos enfrente de mi casa y vi como Edward se acercaba al parabrisas y entrecerraba los ojos.

Visualizamos una pequeña sombra, si sin duda , era Alice.

No sabía como despedirme de el, me quede unos momentos mirando mis manos, tenia que despedirme ya, Alice se estaba acercando.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el ya había comenzado a despedirse.

Me decidí y le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla, salí rápidamente del auto y corrí hacia donde estaba mi amiga.

-¿Te divertiste Swan?- Me miro picara.

-No tengo palabras, Cullen- Nos llamábamos formalmente para darle un poco de misterio a la situación, era divertido.

Me dio un abrazo, y ella corrió hacia el auto. En cambio yo, me adentre en el calor de mi hogar, con un poco de envidia hacia mi amiga, ella lo tendría para ella sola en un buen rato.

Mi padre como siempre estaba viendo el televisor, partidos de Futball americano, jamás entendí esas cosas.

Una vez el intento explicarme y se dio por vencido.

Me despedí de el , y me fui directo a mi cuarto.

Me deje caer en mi cama , poniendo mi cara en la almohada, no podía dejar de sonreir.

**REGRESE! *aplausos* Bueno, estos meses han sido una eternidad, situaciones desesperadas etc etc. Bah! No tengo excusa por estar tan alejada de fanfiction pero eh estado trabajando en una nueva historia y trabajando en "Donde menos te lo esperas" Jajajaja y el tiempo se me ah ido volando. Pero bueno, creo que a principios de diciembre estare libre :} y entro a la escuela a principios de febrero. Sera mi ultimo año asi **** pero bueno…. Tratare de no abandonarlas tanto tiempo **** .**

**See yaa!**


End file.
